


The Tide Comes In The Tide Comes Out

by CherryBxmb



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Day At The Beach, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: s03e01-07 The Battle for Mewni, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, it's toffee lmao, starco if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBxmb/pseuds/CherryBxmb
Summary: Star and Marco go to the beach however there are some complications





	1. let's go to the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this two-shot added some line breaks and such so it wouldn't be so bunched up (6/2/18)

It had been several months since the defeat of Toffee and the battle for Mewni and things had gone back to reletivley normal, at least as normal as it could be in the life of a interdimensional rebel princess.  


After taking care of some damage control Star and Marco decided it was time for a break, Star had the idea of taking a beach day since they hadn't been to the beach since she had left Earth.  


The sun unrelentingly battered down onto the two heroes as they both sat down on the hot sand plastering sun screen onto themselves. Star turned to Marco and began to talk

"y'know Earth beaches are completely different than the beaches on Mewni" 

Star contemplated while stretching her wings so they wouldn't cramp in the water 

"oh what are beaches on Mewni like?" 

p>Marco replied although more immersed in making sure he completly covered himself in sunscreen even though he didn't burn that easily he didn't want to risk it. "Well for one they don't have water!" 

"I'm pretty sure that's called a desert Star." 

"no, this is different!" Star's thought was cut off by the sound of a roaring wave 

"Tides up Star come on!" 

Marco called for Star as he pulled for her hand and his surfboard in the other. A wave of aniexty washed over Star as she watched the literal tidal wave wash over her. 

 

\------------------------------------------------- 

.....black..... silence, a booming voice and an overwhelming presence. 

"goodbye princess." 

the voice cold and apathetic it was loud and seemed like it was coming from everywhere. 

"tar..." "STAR!" 

Marco yelled grabbing hold of the nearly drowning princess and dragging her back onto land.

"Marco?" 

star questioned looking back up at her friend 

"yeah, it's me who do you think it was? are you doing alright Star?" 

Marco questioned drying Star off with a towel.

"Yeah... Marco you know me I'm always... just peachy!" 

Star's voice faltered a bit, clearly upset and ready to cry. 

"Hey, how about we get out of here? we don't have to stay here if you don't want to all I care about is that you're safe."

Marco began to tear up slightly pulling his arms around Star and carrying her on his back. "hey, Marco?" 

Star murmered into the neck of Marco's hoodie 

"what is it Star?"

"I don't care where we are I'm just glad I have a great friend that cares about me as much as you." 

she whispered as she fell asleep on Marco's back while they walked home


	2. A Friend Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes the only thing you do is support the person you care about

After coming home Star had stationed herself in her room for the rest of the day she hadn't come out even once. Marco had wondered what happened that could make her feel so horrible

"Star?" 

Marco knocked on Star's door for the hundrenth time that day. Marco sighed as he slid down the door in distress sliding his hand down his face 

"Star I don't know if I did something wrong, I'm not magic like you please if I did something wrong please tell me what's going on, I don't want to lose you a second time." 

Marco could hear the door creak open as he looked up at the princess, her eyes were puffy and red clearly from crying. 

"Oh Marco, it's not your fault for what happened." 

Star responded hoarsley sitting next to Marco in the doorframe, Marco stared at Star 

"what do you mean?" 

if it wasn't /his/ fault then what could it possibly be? Marco had thought. 

"listen, when I was in the wand or what I think was the inside of the wand I saw Toffee... he was literally corrupting the magic inside my wand, he BECAME the magic inside my wand! that's why the magic throughout mewni was on the fritz it was beacuse -"

Marco shushed Star whom was clearly hyperventilating at the moment and coming down from the events of a panic attack. Marco wrapped his hoodie around Star and holding her close. 

"I was drowning in him, in my magic... and the everything went black I don't remember anything after that well until I-" 

Star paused as if trying to process something and gulped before continuing 

"before I came back to life..." 

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." 

Marco held Star tight as if trying to make up for the lost time between them. 

"it's fine Marco, what matters is that you're here now." 

Star wept silently running her hands through Marco's hair, he was her safe place she was safe she just wanted to stay like this a little while longer... 

"and if that ugly lizard ever rears his head back into existence I won't let him touch you, got it?" 

Marco said protectively of Star hugging tightly onto the mewman "got it" Star replied lucky to have such a great friend to have her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS SUPER SHORT BUT THIS IS THE END  
> AAAAA IM WRITING @ 2AM


	3. chapter update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update notes n stuff

Thanks so much for the feedback on this fic it's one of my most popular fics on my page. I'm revisiting my old work and i'm thinking of putting this into a series/collection.   
Mostly because much like Voltron Star Versus plot got boring to me after awhile and didn't do the villian character justice.   
I really like the possible dyanamic between Star and Toffee and I want to write more about it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a two shot !!! the idea of star having ptsd after Battle For Mewni comes from @firesuperstar on Tumblr  
> the next chapter star is gonna talk about being in the wand and traumatic stuff so warnings  
> \+ sorry the chapter is so short I just thought this was the best place to end it.


End file.
